


The Realm of Gold and Bar Fights

by redlipstickblackdress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Asgard, Asgardian Loki, F/M, Heimdall gets some, Humor, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Romance, Sassy Loki, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickblackdress/pseuds/redlipstickblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap by two female scientists lands them in Asgard, where they the mischievous young king, Loki, and the strong, silent Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost.  One of them engages in much sass with Loki, while the other both fascinates and baffles Heimdall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asgard...The Realm

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't have a better title for this story...and I don't know if I'll be too lazy to change it, so it will probably remain that forever.
> 
> Also, if you enjoy the Heimdall half of this story, let me know, so that I don't feel like the only one who finds Heimdall sexy. :)

Constance Smith and Charlotte Weatherby were ready to test out their new energy generator in the middle of an empty field. They’d been best friends ever since being assigned as lab partners on their first day of ninth grade at a new school, and had been fairly inseparable ever since. They’d gone to the same college and taken most of the same classes, and now all the work they’d done over the years was paying off. If their machine worked, it would revolutionize sustainable energy. 

“Are you ready for this?” Charlotte asked her friend, pulling her shoulder-length brown hair into a retro-styled ponytail to get it out of her face. “If this works, we’ll probably win a Nobel prize or something. For the Smith-Weatherby Generator.” 

“Aww, you want to put my name first?” Constance asked. “That’s so sweet!” 

“Well, yeah. Weatherby-Smith just sounds weird.” 

“Let’s do it.” 

Charlotte flipped the switch and the machine started vibrating, the power coming from the invention tossing around one brown ponytail and one head of short, layered red hair. They looked at each other as the light bulb they’d attached to the machine turned on. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the machine, making the girls scream and throwing them back. They scrambled up and looked up at the sky – there wasn’t a cloud anywhere. 

“What the hell was that?” Constance asked, looking around. 

“I beg your pardon, Midgardian maidens,” a booming voice said behind them. They turned around to see a huge, handsome man with long blond hair wearing black and gold armor with a long red cape and a big metal hammer in his hand. 

“Where did you come from?” Charlotte mumbled. They were in the middle of an open field – it wasn’t like an enormous guy like that could sneak up on them without being noticed. Before any more conversation could take place, the girls were pulled upwards quickly, disappearing in an instant. A few seconds later, they were standing in what looked like a big golden observatory. They looked around for a minute, then noticed a large, deep-skinned man with gold eyes and armor to match, a sturdy helmet with horns upon his head. He was grasping a big sword by the handle, the point resting on the floor in front of him. 

“Constance…” Charlotte said softly, her throat a bit dry. “Are we in the past? Did we accidentally invent a time machine? First the red cape guy and now the golden Viking…did we somehow end up in 14th Century Scandinavia?” 

Before Constance could answer, the man spoke. 

“How did you come to be in Asgard?” he asked in a deep voice. 

“Asgard? Please tell me you mean the mountain in Canada and not the realm in Norse mythology…” Constance said. The man just looked at her with confusion. “Char…I think he means the realm.” 

“Who sent you here?” he asked, ignoring their questions and remarks. The girls exchanged a look. Constance looked 100% done with this interaction. 

“I’m still trying to figure out if I had too much wine,” Charlotte told him. He looked just as confused as they did. “I mean no disrespect…sir… but…are you a figment of my imagination?” she asked, genuinely considering that option. She stepped forward and put a hand on his armor then jerked her hand back. Figuring that it was probably a good idea not to mess with this guy, Charlotte switched to a diplomatic approach. “Greetings…sir. I am Charlotte Weatherby of Earth—”

“Midgard,” Constance corrected. 

“Of Midgard. This is Constance Smith, also of Midgard. We do not know how we came to be in your world, but we wish to see your…leader…ruler…” she stammered, not knowing the correct term to use. The man raised an eyebrow, and Constance thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly. Although he was hiding it well, he was amused. 

“I am Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost. I will take you to see the king,” he said. They followed him across the sparkling, colorful bridge into the beautiful city where he was to lead them to see the king of Asgard.


	2. Meeting King Loki

The two girls followed Heimdall into the palace and into a beautiful hall lined by armored guards. At the end of the hall was a series of step leading up to a massive, intricate golden throne. 

“Do you think they like gold around here?” Charlotte whispered sarcastically. Heimdall heard this and turned his head to glance at her, rather amused once again. However, this glance caused Charlotte to silence herself instantly. 

Finally, they stood at the base of the stairs and looked up at the king. Constance’s eyes widened. If a man could be called beautiful while still being masculine, this man was proof. He was tall, thin, and pale with high cheekbones, glossy black hair that fell past his shoulders, and electric green eyes. 

“Holy shi—”

“Constance!” Charlotte stopped her before she could finish the outburst. 

“What? He’s hot,” Constance whispered back, not even caring if the gorgeous king could hear her. 

“Midgardians?” the king asked in a silky voice. “How did they get here?” 

“My king,” Heimdall began, “They do not seem to know. I believe when Thor was sent to Midgard, they came through the Bifrost. I do not know how.” 

“Woah…hold on…that red cape guy was Thor?” Constance asked. “Who are you, then, Odin?” She was going off of her knowledge of Norse mythology.

“Constance!” Charlotte said between her teeth. “Don’t piss off the king.” 

“He’s not my king,” Constance shrugged. Loki looked more amused than angry.

“I am Loki, king of Asgard. My father,” he said the word bitterly, “Odin, is no longer on the throne,” Loki said, choosing not to elaborate. “Do they pose a threat?” the king asked Heimdall, eyeing them as if he couldn’t imagine them hurting so much as a fly. When he surveyed Constance, a rather wicked smile curved his lips. Constance returned it openly. 

“I do not believe so, my king,” Heimdall said. “I would have sent them back to Midgard, but I feel it is unsafe to use the Bifrost until it is discovered how they came through.” The king pondered this information for a moment, then nodded. 

“You may leave us, Heimdall,” he said. 

“Yes, my king.” With that, he bowed and left to go back to the observatory. 

“Ladies. You are welcome to stay here, at the palace, until it is safe for you to return home. I will have rooms prepared for you.” He motioned to some servants, who went off to prepare the rooms. “Would you like a tour?” he asked. 

“We would appreciate that, your Majesty,” Charlotte said, curtsying since she didn’t know what else to do. 

“You may call me Loki,” he said, getting up off the throne. “I will personally show you around the palace. You may consider yourselves at home while you are here,” he said. 

“Thank you, your Maj…Loki,” Charlotte said. The two girls followed him. Constance, who was much more bold than her friend, jogged to walk by Loki’s side. 

“So, is there a queen of Asgard…?” Charlotte heard her friend ask as they walked along. Loki seemed to enjoy her attention while Charlotte just looked around, amazed at what she saw.


	3. Asgardian Primping

The girls were shown to beautiful rooms next to each other with a bathroom between them that they were to share. They were told they had plenty of time before dinner, which was apparently a massive feast, and were told that they are free to do as they please until then. They took some time exploring their rooms, finding that their wardrobes were full of beautiful Asgardian clothes and shoes to wear during their stay, as well as wash ribbons, combs, and other accessories. In the bathroom was a massive tub and a large mirror in front of which was a large table with soaps, fragrant oils, lotions, and cosmetics. 

After the room explorations were finished, they chose to relax for the rest of the day, figuring they could explore later, since they had a feeling they’d be stuck in Asgard for a while. Constance immediately stripped down and crawled into her huge, comfy bed for a nap. Charlotte, on the other hand, filled up the large tub with steaming water, putting some of the beautifully-scented soaps in with it, and then took a long-relaxing soak. As the bigger girly girl of the two, she enjoyed having an in-depth beauty regimen. When the water had gotten cooler, she got out and dried herself off with a big fluffy towel, then smoothed her skin with a lotion and perfumed herself with an oil that smelled similar to roses. Then she tinted her cheeks and lips with a reddish liquid that was probably some sort of berry juice, and chose a light blue dress to wear which complimented her blue-gray eyes, adding a white ribbon as a bow in her hair. By the time she was done, she looked like a flushed fairy tale princess.

Constance, on the other hand, always looked lovely without much effort, and was in general much more interested in cars and weapons than lipstick and lace. Therefore, when she woke up from her long nap, she chose an emerald dress to put on that hugged her curves alluringly, bringing out the green and gold tones in her eyes, combed her short red hair a bit, and was ready to go looking more like a seductive wood nymph, equally as attractive as her friend with a different sort of appeal. 

When it was time for the feast, they asked a guard to help direct them – Loki had showed them to the dining hall on their tour, but the palace was large and would take some getting used to.   
They found their way to the hall where there was a long table with benches all around it. Upon the table was a huge selection of unfamiliar meats, breads, cheeses, and fruits, as well as bottomless goblets of Asgardian wine. As soon as Loki saw them, he looked quite enchanted as he observed Constance in the emerald gown. Loki invited them to sit on either side of him and help themselves to whatever food they wished. All of the foods were delicious, as was the wine, the latter of which was quite potent and soon the girls were nicely relaxed and in very good moods. 

When the feast was over, musicians played and what followed could best be described as a party. There was more wine, people clustered around the room to tell stories or catch up with each other, and several couples danced to the music. Constance and Charlotte didn’t really know what to do during this time since they didn’t really know anyone. They had met some warriors during the meal, but other than that the only people they had met were Loki and Heimdall. 

They decided to watch some people dance, and after a few minutes Fandral, one of the warriors they’d met, asked Constance to dance. He was incredibly handsome with blond hair and a trimmed beard, and smiled charmingly at Constance as he led her in an Asgardian dance. When she was done dancing with Fandral, Loki whisked her away from him so that he could have a dance with her.


	4. Heimdall's Company

Having a feeling that her friend would be dancing with Loki for quite some time, Charlotte wandered over to a balcony, figuring she’d like to relax with a nice view and some air. However, the balcony was occupied by two of the other warriors they’d met, Sif and Hogun, making out quite intensely. Backing away slowly, she decided to sneak out of the hall and take a walk on the rainbow bridge, taking in the beauty of the city and the stars at night. 

She ended up walking along the rainbow bridge until she ended up back in the observatory. When he heard her footsteps, Heimdall turned and was surprised to see one of the Midgardian girls there, looking lovely in a blue Asgardian dress. 

“You are not at the feast,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“I don’t really know anyone here,” she explained. “And Constance was dancing, and Sif and Hogun were making out on the balcony…” she suddenly realized that she was rambling. “Anyway, I just wanted some air. I hope you don’t mind if I’m here. I can leave…” 

“You may stay,” he said. The observatory seemed to rotate around the floor a bit until hole appeared showing the tie-dyed sky sprinkled with stars. 

“Wow,” Charlotte breathed. “It’s beautiful.” Heimdall just glanced at her, but said nothing. “So are you always out here?” she asked. 

“Not always.” 

“But most of the time?” 

“I must guard Asgard from intruders.” 

“Do you ever get bored?” 

“I see and hear all things,” was his non-answer. 

“Do you ever get lonely?” she asked. He didn’t answer, which she took to mean that he did, but felt he had no choice but to be alone. Suddenly, Charlotte felt like she was bothering him or something, so she turned and went to the other side of the observatory, figuring maybe he could pretend she wasn’t there. 

“Why do you ask me these things?” he asked after a while, turning to face her. 

“I was trying to make conversation?” she answered hesitantly. The dude clearly wasn’t used to people asking him about his life. “You guard a portal to other worlds. Don’t people usually find that interesting?” He just stared at her like she was crazy. She was starting to get the feeling that people acted like he didn’t exist unless they needed him to open the Bifrost. “I don’t mean to pry, it’s just…there’s a party at the palace, and everyone’s there, but you’re stuck out here.” 

“I must guard the Bifrost,” he said, as if that was all there was to it. 

“Don’t you ever get some free time?” 

“Sometimes I leave a trusted guard here in my place,” he explained. 

“Oh. Well, that must be nice. To have a break.” He didn’t answer. “Well, I should probably get back. Constance might be wondering where I am.” 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“For what?” 

“For the company.” 

“Oh. No problem. I’ll…see you, I guess.” He just nodded, and she went back to return before Constance started to worry.


	5. Getting to Know You

Meanwhile, Constance and Loki danced several songs in a row before finding a secluded corner to chat in. 

“Tell me about your life on Midgard,” he asked. 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Do you have a vocation?” he asked.

“I recently graduated from college and Charlotte and I have been working on an invention – an energy generator. I think it might have something to do with how we got here, but it’s left in a field in the middle of nowhere. It will probably be destroyed by the time we get back.” 

“What is your family like?” he asked.

“I’m adopted and have a sister, but I don’t exactly get along with them,” she continued sadly. Loki looked quite sympathetic. 

“I too was adopted. Odin is not my real father. I was never meant to be the king of Asgard. My brother, Thor, abdicated, giving me the throne.” 

“Well, you seem like a great king. Thor must have known you would be.” 

“Yes, although Odin would never have approved. I am not of Asgardian birth.” 

“Where are you from?” 

“Jotunheim. Home of the frost giants. My father was the king of the Jotuns, but he no longer lives.” 

“I don’t know who my biological parents were, not really,” Constance said. 

“Is your sister adopted too?” 

“Yes. Although it’s impossible to tell by looking at her. She gets along great with my parents. They’re always proud of her and brag about her to everyone.” 

“They do not do that with you?” 

“No…” she said, looking down. It was a sensitive subject, although Loki seemed to understand how she felt. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now, if that’s okay.” 

“Of course,” he said understandingly. 

“What else do you want to know?” 

“Do you have a lover?” 

“A lover? Like, a boyfriend? No.” 

“I see,” Loki said, as if this news pleased him immensely. “You must have received many offers.” 

“Not really,” she said, blushing. 

“That is difficult to believe. A woman of your beauty and intelligence must surely attract the attention of men.” This made her blush even more. 

“Not really…” she said again. “I’m sure there must be a lot of girls who would love to be queen.” 

“Perhaps,” he said, “but the woman who is to be my queen must have aspects I have yet to find in Asgard.” 

“Like what?” 

Loki was about to answer when Fandral’s voice boomed from behind them. 

“Lady Constance!” he shouted jovially, clearly a bit drunk. “Another dance!” 

“Oh…” she said, glancing between him and Loki. She didn’t want to stop talking to Loki, but she didn’t want to be rude. “Alright.” She excused herself from Loki, going off to dance with Fandral again, her thoughts the whole time focused on the enchanting young king.


	6. Competition

The first week of their stay in Asgard was a combination of wonder at the beauty of the realm and concern about getting home. Granted, they both had crappy jobs they hated, weren’t close to their families, and had no boyfriends or attachments. Still, it was a bit unsettling to be uprooted so unexpectedly. 

Charlotte spent much of her time enjoying the beauty and luxury of the Asgardian palace. She was far from being a snob, but she did enjoy pretty things, and therefore loved exploring the palace and indulging in relaxing activities like swimming in the crystal waters and reading on one of the balconies. However, despite enjoying the luxury of being treated like royalty, she often sat with the cooks and listened to stories about their children, chatted with a guard, or helped a servant with her chores. The palace employees found her delightful company, although the warriors and other upper class Asgardians found her a bit strange. One of her favorite activities was visiting the Bifrost observatory, enjoying the view. She was fascinated by Heimdall and his ability to see what was happening in all the realms. He wasn’t much of a talker, but seemed to enjoy her company all the same. 

Meanwhile, Constance was interested in Asgardian history and culture. She spent much time in the library, poring over books and maps. She also frequently visited Loki at his throne, asking him about Asgardian customs and practices. He was always excited to see her and seemed happy to show her or tell her anything she was curious about. He also hinted at a strong attraction to her, flattering her with compliments and looking at her in ways that made her blush. 

Fandral, one of the famed Warriors Three, also seemed to have taken to her. During the evening feasts he frequently asked her to dance and told tales of his bravery in battle. She enjoyed his company, but didn’t connect with him like she did with Loki. 

During the party on the night when they’d been there a week, Constance noticed something she hadn’t before. She wasn’t the only woman Loki spent time with. In fact, he seemed to be surrounded by at least one to three girls at all times. She didn’t know if this had been happening all week or just for the night, but she started to feel like she had been imagining Loki’s attraction to her. Maybe he was just a big flirt. 

She didn’t know why it should bother her so much. She’d only known the man for a week, and besides, he was a king of an entire realm. Who was she to think he’d be interested in her? Still, it did bother her, so much in fact that when Fandral offered her more of the intense wine, she accepted it gratefully. In fact, he didn’t seem to let her goblet be empty, and she didn’t seem to mind. Besides, he was handsome and giving her attention. Why not enjoy it? She was only there temporarily anyway, she thought, so there was no harm. 

After a few glasses of the wine, Fandral and Constance were quite drunk, and she found him much more interesting and funny and charming than she usually did. When he asked her to take a walk on the large balcony with him, she accepted, thinking that some air would be nice. Besides, it would keep her from being able to watch all those girls flirting with that infuriatingly attractive king. 

“Lady Constance!” a very intoxicated Fandral crooned, “you are the loveliest Midgardian that has ever entered this realm!” 

“Thank you, Fandral,” she giggled. 

“Your eyes shine like polished armor,” he declared. “Your hair is like the fires of Muspelheim!” 

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she laughed. 

“And your lips are like…” he struggled for a simile. 

“Like what?” she asked. 

“Your lips look so kissable…” he finished. 

“Do they?” 

“They do, Lady Constance,” he slurred. “May I sample them?” 

“Uh…okay,” she shrugged. Unbeknownst to her, Loki had come out to the balcony to look for her, spotting her just in time to see Fandral’s arms come around her and his lips come down upon hers. The king turned away, rushing back into the hall. How could he have thought she was interested in him? Of course she’d prefer a brave, handsome warrior like Fandral.  
A few minutes later, Fandral and Constance came back in, immediately passing through the hall and out into the corridor. Loki followed them the whole way with his gaze. He had no doubt that she was accompanying him to his chambers. He tried to remember that there were women who would love to be with the king of Asgard, but his thoughts were only on one woman for the rest of the night. 

When Constance had followed Fandral to his chambers, they collapsed giggling onto the bed. He immediately rolled on top of her and began kissing her passionately again, his tongue pushing against her lips until she granted it entrance. This ardent kissing went on for quite a long time, hands wandering as hair was mussed and chests were caressed, before the wine and the late hour made them fall asleep.


	7. Heimdall Immediately Regrets Agreeing to This

Charlotte tried to listen as Volstagg told a story about one of his battles, but to be honest, she just didn’t care. Hoping he wouldn’t notice if one person was missing from the throng that surrounded him, she glanced around the room. Constance was drinking the strong wine and laughing hysterically at something Fandral was saying – she must have gotten kind of tipsy – and Loki was surrounded by Asgardian girls but his gaze was locked on Constance and Fandral. 

These feasts and parties were fun, but frankly, it got tiresome that they happened every night. Noticing Fandral and Constance heading toward the balcony, she figured they wanted some privacy and decided that instead of getting some air out there, she would try the rainbow bridge again. 

She began to walk toward the door, then had a thought and asked a servant to bring her two goblets of wine, asking if she could take them with her and bring them back later. The servant said that would be fine – it was not uncommon for lovers to take two goblets of wine to their chambers to enjoy in a more amorous atmosphere. Charlotte ignored the knowing look the servant gave her as she left with the goblets. 

When she got to the observatory, she found Heimdall the way she usually found him, staring into the cosmos. The first few times she’d joined him there, he seemed surprised, but now he was unfazed when she visited him. However, he did glance at the two goblets she had in her hand. Was someone else coming? 

“I hope you like wine,” she said to him. “I brought you some.” 

“Why?” he asked. 

“I thought you might like some? Unless you don’t drink on the job.” 

“Thank you,” he said, accepting the goblet she offered him and taking a sip. “I do like wine.” 

“So, is there anything to do in Asgard?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean…I’ve loved hanging out in the palace, and swimming in the waters, and stuff…but now that the novelty of that has worn off…I want to know, what is there to do? Where do people go? Where do they hang out? What do they do?” 

“I do not understand,” he said. 

“I’ve only seen what the rich people do…which is a lot of nothing, it seems. Mostly the warriors just tell story after story of how they slayed this and slayed that. Surely there are other people in Asgard. What do they do?” 

“Most people do not feel the way you do,” he said, surprised that someone would grow tired of the luxury of the warriors and royalty. She just stared at him, taking a sip of her wine. “There are bakers, farmers, and metalsmiths. They go to taverns, attend dances, engage in games and tournaments. They do the same things Midgardians do, in many ways,” he informed her. 

“I want to try those things, while I’m here,” she said. 

“Why?” 

“So that I can see what the people are like. I would love to go to a tavern.” 

“A Midgardian maiden should not go to a tavern alone,” he said sternly. “It would not be safe.” 

“But there’s nothing to do at the palace,” she whined. 

“You are safe there.” 

“What if someone went with me?” she asked. “Do you ever go to taverns?” 

“On occasion,” he admitted hesitantly. 

“Can I come with you?” she asked. Her face was so lit up with the prospect of trying something new and meeting some new people that he sighed. 

“I will summon you when I go,” he said reluctantly. 

“Really?” She bounced, the wine making her excitable. “Thank you!” She threw her arms around the guardian of Asgard in a hug, which he had no idea how to react to. “Oh, I’d better get back. I have no idea what Constance was doing on the balcony with Fandral.” She took the wine goblets and returned to the party, excited that she was going to be able to see more of Asgard and see what the people were like outside of the lavish palace.


	8. A Cool Meeting

When Constance awoke, it took her a moment to remember where she was. It came back to her when she saw Fandral in bed next to her. He was topless but still had pants on. When she lifted the covers to see what she was wearing, she realized that she had her Midgardian undergarments on, but no dress. 

She remembered that making out had happened, but she had no idea if things had gone past that. Quietly slipping out of bed, she found her dress on the floor and put it back on, then silently left the room. 

As soon as she was out of Fandral’s chambers, she turned to find her face about a foot away from Loki’s chest. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized that he probably knew whose room she was coming out of. She lifted her chin, trying to muster some dignity. 

“Good morning,” she said. He had no right to judge her, given how many girls he’d been hanging out with the night before. Who knows how many of them he’d taken back to his chambers after the nightly feasts and parties. 

“Good morning, Lady Constance,” he returned with equal civility. “I trust you slept well.” She turned an even brighter red. Was he seriously going to play that card? 

“Very well, thank you,” she said. “And you?” 

“To be honest, I did not sleep much last night,” he said coolly. The nerve of him, so bluntly telling her about whatever tramp had kept him up all night. Was he trying to embarrass her? Besides, he had no right to give her crap for spending the night with someone when he so obviously did too. 

“Well, I won’t keep you from your duties,” she said crisply, turning to go back to her room so that she could take a bath and change. Loki just looked after her, confused. What was her problem?


	9. Fandral Misunderstands

When Fandral woke up alone, he dressed and went down to breakfast. He saw Constance sitting at the table and took a seat next to her. 

“Constance! My darling. I was worried when you were gone this morning,” he said. Loki glanced over when he heard this. 

“Oh…um…well, I thought…” she stammered, blushing. His darling? Did he think there was more between them than a drunken make out?

“You were hungry, and wanted breakfast. Of course! You are a lady after my own heart,” he smiled. Oh, what a mess. Loki was most definitely listening to this conversation, and Constance had no idea how to handle the fact that she was apparently Fandral’s girlfriend now. Talk about clingy. 

“Fandral…” 

“Yes, my darling?” 

“I would like to speak to you after breakfast…privately…” she whispered. 

“As you wish, my lady,” he said. Loki tried to ignore the fact that Constance was evidently Fandral’s lady. 

After they had finished eating, Constance led Fandral to the balcony where nobody was, and turned to him. 

“Fandral, I think I’ve misled you…I’m not your lady.” 

“What do you mean? Last night—”

“I don’t know how things work on Asgard, but in Midgard, sometimes people just get drunk and end up in each other’s beds without it meaning anything." 

“It did not mean anything?” he asked. 

“Well…no. I’m so sorry. If I led you on, I’m really sorry. I just don’t feel that way about you,” she said. 

“I see,” he said, a bit surprised but not angry. “I misunderstood. I apologize.” 

“No, it’s my fault. Thank you for understanding.” 

“Of course, Lady Constance,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. They returned to the hall together, Loki assuming that Constance had been kissing him out there instead of rejecting him.


	10. Misunderstandings

Loki was surprised when he entered the armory and found Constance there looking at the weapons. He didn’t know she even knew about it, but there she was. 

“Are you interested in weaponry?” he asked, making her jump. She hadn’t heard him come in. 

“Yes. You have a lot of weapons here that are unlike anything I’ve seen before. Besides, I like this armory. It’s quiet here.” 

“I’m sure Fandral has told you about the weapons,” he said pointedly. 

“Um, no. I would like to know about them, though.” 

“If you asked him, I’m sure he would be happy to explain to you the purpose and history of each one. Warriors love to tell their ladies about their conquests in battle.” 

“I’m not his lady.” 

“No? He seems to think differently.” 

“I talked to him and got it cleared up.” 

“I see,” Loki replied. His eyes seemed to light up. What was that about? Was he trying to flirt with her again? Well, it wouldn’t work. Clearly he just wanted to add another girl to his crowd of groupies. As much as she was developing strong feelings for him, she wouldn’t allow herself to be one of many to him. “Would you like to know about the weapons?” he asked.

“Perhaps another time,” she said. Spending time with him just hurt when she knew she didn’t mean anything to him. With that, she left the armory, leaving a confused Loki behind.


	11. Bar Fight

Charlotte waited for a few days, and finally, a servant came in to the evening feast and told her that Heimdall had summoned her. 

“Heimdall summoned you?” Constance asked. “Why?” 

“He’s taking me to a tavern.” 

“Is that safe?” she asked. 

“I’ll be with Heimdall. He won’t let anything happen to me.” 

“Well, have fun,” Constance shrugged. She definitely noticed that her best friend had been hanging out with Heimdall a lot, but when she asked Charlotte about it, she insisted that they were just friends. 

Charlotte went to the bridge to meet Heimdall, hoping the deep purple dress she was wearing would suffice. When she got there, Heimdall was wearing his usual armor, but had shed his helmet. When he saw her, he offered her his arm and she took it as he led her into the town, away from the palace and into the rest of Asgard. Charlotte was practically bouncing with excitement as she walked along. She was so tired of being bored at the palace and was excited to be among some new people and see what ordinary life in Asgard was like. 

They arrived at a large, crowded tavern with big open windows through which you could see the beauty of Asgard. They went up to the bar where a sassy barmaid was pouring wines and beers. Heimdall ordered a beer and was given a preposterously large mug filled with a foamy golden brown liquid. Not knowing what else to get, Charlotte asked for the same thing and was given an equally huge mug. Heimdall raised an eyebrow when she took it into her tiny hands, but didn’t say anything. 

“Heimdall!” a voice slurred loudly behind them. “Did you really offend so many women that you had to go to Midgard for a mistress?” he shouted. Heimdall rolled his eyes and turned toward his acquaintance, who was actually one member of a small group of men in armor. Not appreciating what this dude was implying, Charlotte boldly stepped forward, looking up into the face of the huge guy who had insinuated that she was Heimdall’s prostitute. 

“I’d be scared to see which realm you have to visit to find a woman who will put up with you,” she said sassily. The group of men all stared down at the tiny girl. Heimdall, afraid for her safety, put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her behind him. However, a moment later, all of the men except the one she’d insulted started laughing hysterically. 

“I like her,” one of them said. 

“Your lady is spirited,” one of them said. 

“She is not my lady,” Heimdall said, quite hastily. The guys just laughed and went over to grab a table. 

“What was that supposed to mean?” she asked. 

“They thought you are my romantic companion,” he explained. 

“Well, you didn’t have to deny it so adamantly,” she mumbled, not sure why it even bothered her. “You could do worse.” 

“I am well aware,” he said. “I meant no disrespect.” 

“This beer is really strong,” she said, suddenly getting distracted by the bubbling drink in her huge mug. 

“Drink it carefully,” he warned. “It is not meant for one of your size and stature.” 

“I can hold my liquor,” she shrugged. He looked unconvinced, but didn’t say much. As she sipped her beer, men continually walked by and made snide comments, half of them rather crass and the rest some insult about her being Midgardian. 

However, she didn’t seem to mind these impertinent remarks, occasionally giving a snarky comeback. She soon became a favorite of the barmaid, with whom she was chatting animatedly. Heimdall couldn’t help but grin ever-so-slightly at this, finding her enthusiasm charming. 

Figuring she was probably okay with the barmaid for a while, he wandered over to the table where his acquaintances were. Mostly they gave him a lot of crap about his Midgardian girl, which he bore silently. 

“He’s quite fond of you,” the barmaid said. 

“Heimdall? No, I mostly just pester him until he talks to me,” she laughed. “I had to practically beg him to take me here, I don’t think he wanted to.” 

“I see him in here every week, but I’ve never seen him so protective of anyone. I think he likes you,” the barmaid insisted. 

“I don’t think so.” 

She continued talking to the barmaid and other various patrons, listening to their stories with interest. Heimdall kept an eye on her from across the room, partly for safety reasons and partly because it was a delight to watch her smile and laugh as she listened to the stories of everyday, ordinary Asgardians. She found them much more interesting than the famous Warriors Three and their boastful battle stories. Although she liked pretty things, she found a lot of things beautiful that most would find mundane, and the joys of everyday life were fun for her to hear about.  
By the time she finished that huge mug of potent Asgardian ale, the room began spinning and she was very, very giggly. Seeing the opportunity to take advantage of this, one man whose stories she had been enjoying put his arms around her and began kissing her neck. She started giggling, more because she was ticklish at this point than because she was enjoying it. 

“Stop it,” she laughed, trying to push him away. 

“It is obvious you like Asgardian men,” he said, his hands wandering down to her backside. 

“Stop touching me,” she slurred, the form of the man becoming blurrier the more she moved, trying to get him off of her. Some of the guy’s cronies gathered around and started cheering him on. 

“You Midgardian wench, I’ll teach you to tease a warrior,” he said, his grip on her tightening as he tried to drag her away. She started kicking and shouting, the motion and the alcohol making her feel quite sick. The man was far too strong for her to get out of his grasp. 

Heimdall heard a bunch of commotion coming from the general direction where Charlotte had been, but he couldn’t see her past the group of people that had gathered around. He rushed over and pushed a bunch of people aside, seeing the armored man trying to drag a very distraught Charlotte away from everyone while she struggled. 

“Release her at once!” Heimdall roared over the sounds of the crowd. 

“I saw her first,” the guy said. 

“I said release her!” he said again, drawing a sword out of seemingly nowhere. The other guy didn’t really feel like a fight, so he just growled angrily and shoved Charlotte into Heimdall, then stalked away. Heimdall replaced his sword, put a few coins on the bar, and then gently led Charlotte out of the bar. 

“Thank you for saving me,” she said quietly, stumbling around as she walked next to him. He took her arm to steady her. 

“I was afraid that might happen. I warned you that it would not be safe for you to be in an Asgardian tavern alone.” 

“But I was with you. I knew you would protect me,” she said. “I don’t feel so good,” she added, then immediately collapsed onto her knees and all the beer she had drank came back out the same way it had gone in. Heimdall just stood while this was happening until she felt better enough to stand again, although she was sort of weakly stumbling around. They had to stop a couple more times for her to be sick, but eventually she seemed to be alright, if weak and exhausted. Heimdall scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back the rest of the way. “Your eyes look like melted copper,” she said, her face closer to his than it had previously been.” He just stared at her until she spoke again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t much fun to go out with,” she mumbled. 

“You are wonderful,” he said quite honestly, figuring she was so drunk she probably wouldn’t even remember him saying it. 

“I thought I could handle Asgardians and their beer, but I can’t,” she said. 

“You handled yourself well,” he promised. She did – better than he had expected, anyway. 

He carried her into the palace and to her room, gently placing her on the bed and asking a servant to bring some water, knowing she was very dehydrated. 

“Why do you put up with me?” she asked, the exhaustion and alcohol making her candid. “All I ever do is annoy you while you’re at work and ask you personal questions and follow you around on your night off.” 

“You do not annoy me,” he said. “I enjoy your company. I like you.” 

“The barmaid said you do, but I didn’t believe her,” she slurred. The servant came with a goblet of water and a big pitcher to refill it. The servant left and Heimdall helped Charlotte sit up, holding the goblet to her lips to help her drink it. She was too weak to sit up on her own. 

He managed to get a few goblets of water in her and then helped her lay back down, tucking her in. He sat up the rest of the night in her room to make sure she was okay. By the time daylight came, he had returned to the observatory, but had left a servant to guard over her.


	12. Confessions

That same evening, Loki discovered Constance in the library. When she saw him, she didn’t put her book aside, just pretended he wasn’t there. 

“Lady Constance, may I have a word?” he finally asked. She closed the book and looked at him as if it didn’t matter to her one way or another. Loki sat down in the chair next to hers. “Are you angry with me?” he asked. 

“No,” she lied. “Why would I be?” 

“I do not know. Have I done anything to offend you?” 

“No.” 

“You are lying,” he said, not angrily, just matter-of-factly. “What is it I have done to make you upset with me?” 

“You…” she said, trying to figure out how to get him off her back without humiliating herself. “Were you making all that up, about understanding how I feel about my family, and giving me all those compliments?” 

“Nothing I have said to you has been a lie,” he informed her. 

“Then do you just say those things to all those other women?” 

“Which women?” he asked. 

“You know which ones. The girls that are always around you all the time.” 

“I do not know what you mean,” he said. 

“Just stop it,” she said. “I see the way all of those girls are always looking at you, and how you smile at them and make them laugh.” 

“They look at me because I am king, and they wish for a wealthy life. If they laugh, it is because they believe I will look upon one of them with favor and marry one, giving her a comfortable life of luxury. I smile at them because it is polite.” 

“So you don’t like any of them? You’re just leading them on?” 

“I have not led any woman to believe I feel more for her than I do,” he said. 

“Well, that’s a bunch of bullshit. I started falling for you, and you were acting like you liked me, and then—”

She could not continue this sentence because Loki had leaned forward and stopped her lips with his. He was kissing her earnestly, his fingers threading in her hair and controlling the movement of his lips over hers. After a moment, she relaxed into the kiss and put a hand on the front of his armor. When Loki backed away slightly, she looked a combination of happy and confused. 

“You are the only woman I have feelings for,” he assured her. “The only one I could imagine being queen.” 

“Queen?” she asked, quite aware of what that implied. 

“You are not attracted to my wealth or title,” he said. 

“Well…no. It’s you. It’s just you. No matter what realm you’re from or if you’re a king or a prince or a servant, it’s you that matters to me.” 

“I loved you the moment we met,” he confessed. With this declaration, she smiled and got up, sat in his lap, and kissed him. They continued exchanging kisses in the library for hours.


	13. More Confessions

When Charlotte awoke, she was incredibly hung over, but otherwise alright. That Asgardian beer had really done a number on her. She took a moment to remember where she was and what had happened the previous night. She had been pretty drunk; wasted enough to throw up, but not enough to forget portions of the night. 

Charlotte was suddenly aware that a servant was sitting in a chair next to her bed. 

“How do you feel?” the servant asked. 

“Dehydrated and hungry, but alright,” Charlotte answered. 

“Perhaps you should get some breakfast. I will inform Heimdall that you are alright. He was up all night making sure you were well until he had to return to the observatory,” she informed her. 

“He was?” 

“Couldn’t sleep a wink,” the servant responded. 

Charlotte went and got some breakfast and water, recounting the previous night’s tale to Constance and Loki, who both seemed to be incredibly happy for some reason. As soon as she felt well enough to function, she crossed the rainbow bridge until she made it to the observatory, finding the ever-stoic Heimdall there. 

“Good morning,” Heimdall greeted. “How do you feel?” 

“A little bit like someone hit me over the head with a hammer, but otherwise fine.” Heimdall didn’t answer. “I hope I didn’t do anything too embarrassing last night. I think I threw up…sorry about that.” 

“I am glad you are well.” 

“Do you really think I’m wonderful?” she asked, remembering something he’d said the night before. 

“I thought you would not remember last night,” he non-answered. 

“I was pretty trashed, but I still remember you being very sweet to me.” There was some silence for a few minutes, until Charlotte finally broke it. “I wonder how long it will take you to figure out if there’s something wrong with the Bifrost,” she said, a bit sadly. Heimdall sighed and looked a bit torn, then finally said, 

“The Bifrost is not harmed,” he admitted. 

“Really? How long have you known?” 

“For nine days,” he said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, actually rather interested in his answer. 

“My king did not want you and your friend to leave. He wishes your friend to be his queen,” he said. 

“Really? Wow. It’s a big decision, but Constance definitely has strong feelings for him,” Charlotte said, somewhat surprised. “So, you kept it a secret that the Bifrost is fine because Loki needed more time to woo my friend?” 

“Yes…that is not the only reason. I do not want you to leave.” 

“You don’t? Man, you think that if you get sick in front of a man, he’ll never want to see you again. If you wanted me to stay, why didn’t you just say something?” 

“I did not want to keep you from your home.” 

“To be honest, Asgard feels more comfortable to me than Midgard ever did. I knew I wanted to stay here soon after I got here. Do you really think Loki would let me stay?” 

“You must ask him,” was all he said. 

“Heimdall. Why do you want me to stay?” 

She was rather surprised when instead of a verbal answer, he took off his helmet, tossed it aside with a loud clang against the floor, and pulled her close to him, lowering his lips to hers before he could change his mind. Her hands ran up his armor as she kissed him back, surprised but not minding a bit. When he released her lips, his liquidy gold eyes looked into hers to gauge her reaction. 

“What was that for?” she asked, reeling from the kiss. 

“I want you to stay here so that I can spend time with you,” he finally said.   
Charlotte smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. 

“I have no intention of leaving,” she assured him, then got up on her toes to kiss him again and again.


	14. The New Queen

The next evening, Loki made sure that Constance was near him the whole night. He did not want her to leave his side, and he wanted to make sure that everyone knew that he was hers and she was his. Constance was not unaware of the jealous glances many young women kept sending her way, but it mattered not – Loki cared for her, and that was all that mattered. 

After the usual feast, when the music began and everybody dispersed, Loki led Constance out onto the balcony before another couple could snag it. 

“My love, I hope I am not rushing you,” he said. 

“Not at all. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to stay here in Asgard with you,” she answered quite honestly. “But I cannot leave Charlotte.” 

“Charlotte has asked me if she may stay. You will not be without your friend, should you choose to be my queen,” he said. 

“Your queen? Loki…are you saying you want to marry me?” 

“Yes, my love. I know we have not known each other long, but please tell me you will reign with me, be my wife, and bear my children. I do not want to spend another moment without you by my side.” 

“I would love nothing better, Loki, my king,” she said. Perhaps it was a bit fast, but she somehow knew she would love him forever. 

“May I tell my kingdom?” 

“Anything you’d like.” 

With that, Loki took her back inside, then got everybody to shut up and pay attention to him. 

“My people: the Midgardian, Constance, has agreed to be my wife and rule with me as queen of Asgard. I believe she will be a wise and benevolent queen, as well as making me happier than any man shall ever be. I hope you will all accept her with the kindness you have shown me,” he announced. 

When this announcement had been processed, there was a combination of loud cheers from many of the people, with a few angry looks from jealous women who had their sights set on Constance’s throne. However, the party ended up being more festive than usual, and even Heimdall managed to make it to the festivities, although Constance noticed him disappear onto the balcony with Charlotte at some point. 

When the celebration finally ended and Loki was alone with his betrothed in the hall, he pulled her tightly to him, kissing her lovingly and passionately, until they both needed to breathe. 

“My love...I must cease kissing you, or I will be far too tempted to invite you to my chambers.” 

“You don’t want me to come to your chambers?” she asked, her head spinning from the endless kisses. 

“I want nothing more. I simply do not wish to ask you to spend the night with me before you are ready.” 

“Loki…I’m so, so ready,” she whispered. With this prompting, he scooped her up into his arms and ran her with super speed to his chambers, setting her down in front of him. He lowered his mouth to hers and began kissing her languidly, lovingly, lustfully, not being able to get enough of her lips. He finally released her mouth and slowly walked around so that he was standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. 

He started by kissing the skin below her ear, receiving a soft gasp. Spurred on by this reaction, he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it, then grazed his teeth over it, until she moaned. Once this reaction had been voiced, he slowly kissed a path down her neck, his hands sliding up her sides. When he reached the spot where neck meets shoulder, he slowly began sliding her emerald Asgardian dress off her shoulders, discovering that she’d finally grown accustomed to the Asgardian custom of not wearing undergarments as the dress dropped to the floor. 

With a wave of his hand, he made himself equally nude and turned her to face him, taking in her bare form with a smile and enjoying her eyeing his now naked body as well. He scooped her up again and carried her to the bed, then lowered himself on top of her and ravished her mouth with his again. She responded well, but he could tell that something was missing. Instinctively, he bit her earlobe again, this time also tugging at handfuls of her hair with his long fingers, this time receiving a loud, appreciative moan. This led him to pin her wrists to the bed quite strongly, then move his infamous silver tongue over her skin as he worked his way down her neck, all the way to her chest, lower, until she was at his mercy. Finally, when the anticipation was unbearable for both of them, he made love to the woman who was to be his queen.


	15. Confiding Friends

“I can’t believe you’re engaged!” Charlotte said to her friend while they took a walk through the corridors. “I’d say it happened so quickly, but I’ve never seen you so happy and I think that Loki is perfect for you. You’re going to be an amazing queen!” 

“Thank you! I hope so. It’s pretty intimidating to know that I’m going to help rule my own realm, but I would do anything to be with Loki. He truly makes me happy. Speaking of men…what in the world is going on with you and Heimdall?” 

“Well…we went to that tavern, and I got soooo drunk…and he took care of me all night. The next day, I went to thank him and he basically asked me not to stay in Asgard, and then he just kissed me.” 

“And?” Constance demanded. 

“And…well, at first I was so shocked I had no idea what to think. I had liked spending time with him but I thought he just saw me as a pest who was always around. I knew I wanted to stay in Asgard, even before he said anything; I’ve never loved a place better. But when he kissed me, I knew that it wasn’t just Asgard that I love. I’ve never felt happier spending time with anyone but him…except for you, of course. He may not talk much, but he’s sweet, brave, loyal, and he cares about me.” 

“I can tell by your smile that you’re smitten. Well, he seems like a great guy. He must be, if Loki trusts him to guard the Bifrost and protect the whole realm.” 

“Have you ever thought about all that work we did on our generator?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure our machine was destroyed from sitting in that field for so long unattended. Someone might have stolen it, if it wasn’t too damaged to be worth anything,” Constance replied. 

“Yeah, it is probably broken.”

“Loki said he will have a lab built for us so that we can still work.” 

“That’s incredible!” 

Charlotte decided to follow Constance to the throne room to thank Loki for everything before the feast. Once Charlotte left, Constance wasted no time in climbing up in Loki’s lap on his throne and kissing him soundly. Loki waved to the guards to leave, and they left thankfully, since their tongues were starting to explore each other’s mouths quite obviously.

Once the place was empty, Loki released her lips to bite her earlobe while slipping his hand under the hem of her dress, discovering that once again she had on no undergarments. She moaned softly and began pulling at his pants, forcing him to lift his hips enough so that she could pull them to his knees, freeing the one essential part of his body. Using his free hand to hike up her skirt, his other hand remained where it was while they christened his throne.


	16. Heimdall Gets Some

During Heimdall’s night off, he and Charlotte left the party early and she saw his chambers in the palace for the first time. He said they weren’t used very often, but were available to him whenever he needed alone time or rest when he wasn’t in the observatory. 

“Your chambers are so far away from mine,” Charlotte observed. It was on the other side of the palace. 

“Does this disturb you?” he asked, a bit amused. 

“It’s just…what if you want to see me late at night? You’ll have to walk so far,” she said in a thinly-veiled attempt to invite herself into his chambers for the night. Heimdall looked even more amused by this. 

“Perhaps you are right. It might be a good idea for you to stay here tonight.” 

“Maybe that is a good idea,” she said with a coy smile. He began removing his armor and suddenly she realized she didn’t have a change of clothes with her, and she didn’t know exactly what was going on with their relationship physically well enough to just strip down. 

Seeing her hesitation, Heimdall opened a wardrobe and pulled out a tunic-like garment, offering it to her. She accepted it gratefully and they turned their backs to change. He couldn’t help but crack what appeared to be almost a smile when he saw her. 

They climbed into Heimdall’s enormous bed and it wasn’t long before Charlotte had scooted closer and closer to Heimdall until they were cuddling. After that, it wasn’t long until they were kissing quite passionately, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Before long, his hand slipped beneath the tunic she was wearing as a nightgown and began slowly sliding up her side. Heimdall released her mouth for a moment. 

"Charlotte, I do not wish to...take unwelcome liberties," he said, his hand pausing where it was. 

"The liberties aren't unwelcome," she told him in a slightly high voice, trembling as his hand moved down her spine, finding a particularly sensitive area on her lower back. This sensation made her arch into him, allowing her to feel that he was just as excited as she was. She pulled his face back to hers, and he rolled halfway on top of her to continue what he had started, making quick work of removing the only garment she was wearing and taking as many welcome liberties as possible.


	17. A Lot of Awww

The wedding was arranged fairly quickly and soon the day had arrived. While Charlotte was helping Constance into her wedding dress, Loki was dressing in his best armor for the occasion. Suddenly, the door to his chambers opened and who should walk in but his brother. 

“Thor?” he was quite surprised. 

“I heard you were to be wed, brother. I came to wish you happiness.” 

“Thank you, brother.” 

“If you love her, I have no doubt she will be a great queen.” 

“Are you staying for the wedding?” Loki asked. 

“It would be my honor.” 

During the wedding, Thor and his girlfriend Jane were sitting front and center. The ceremony doubled as Constance’s coronation as queen. There was a lot of partying and drinking, and soon Loki and his wife escaped the party to consummate their marriage. 

Thor was giving Charlotte updates on what was happening on Earth, and Charlotte learned that an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. had found their generator and was putting it to good use. It made Charlotte happy to know that her work was being used to help someone. It wasn’t long before she and Heimdall also escaped to celebrate.


	18. Loki the Tease

Once Loki had gotten his wife to their chambers, he pushed her roughly against the door and captured her mouth hungrily, his tongue finding its way past her lips as his hands explored her body through the fabric of her wedding gown. He slid the dress off of her and kissed his way along her jaw over to her ear, sucking it into his mouth briefly before whispering, 

“You are mine, and I intend to show you just how much tonight.” 

“Oh?” she said rather weakly, her pupils dilating. 

“Will you obey your king, my queen?” he asked, kissing down her neck, occasionally nipping at the skin. He was still fully clothed in his armor, while she was entirely naked. 

“Yes, my king,” she gasped. 

“Good. In that case, get on the bed,” he instructed. She slowly walked over to the bed, reclining on it while looking at him seductively. He just walked around the bed, not getting on it. 

“Aren’t you going to join me, my king?” she asked. 

“I will when I decide it,” he said with a chuckle. He waved his hand and within a second each of her wrists were tied to opposite ends of the headboard with silky green scarves. “Now I know you will obey me,” he said. With that, he knelt onto the bed between her legs and ran the tip of his tongue up her body, starting at her lower stomach, and ending where her neck met her chin. She moaned softly, waiting for him to touch her again, but that was all she got at that moment. Loki was standing again and removed one piece of his armor with the wave of his hand, leaving the rest. Next he was back on the bed, biting at the insides of her thighs, and then another piece of armor was gone. 

Constance watched him as he barely touched her for one painfully short moment, then removed one more piece of clothing. He bit at her ear, removed a piece. Kissed along her cleavage, removed a piece. Eventually, he stood in front of her entirely bare, and she stared at him, desperately waiting for him to come to her.   
“Loki…my king…please,” she said impatiently. 

“You must wait, my love,” he told her, waving his hand again so that another silky green scarf was covering her eyes. Now she really had no choice but to wait for him. She couldn’t hear where he was, but soon she felt his long fingers trailing slowly over her skin, exploring her body and teasing her, just barely touching what she wanted him to before moving on. 

“Loki…I need…” she panted. 

“Remember to whom you belong,” he reminded. Next his lips were on her, agonizingly slow, and his tongue was finding the right places to explore. She felt his teeth on her skin, sucking dark marks into interesting places. 

“Loki…please…I can’t…please,” she begged weakly. He grinded his hips against hers, almost making her come undone, taunting her just a bit longer, before finally making her his and showing her that he was hers as well.


	19. The End

Thor and Jane were ready to return to Midgard, and Heimdall opened the Bifrost to send them back. A moment later, a man with dark hair and blue eyes wearing a suit appeared. 

“What the hell?” he asked, looking around. When he saw Heimdall and Charlotte kissing, he walked up self-assuredly. The couple turned and stared confusedly. 

“Agent Phil Coulson,” he introduced. “Now, why don’t you explain to me why I’m in Asgard.” 

“You didn’t happen to find a generator in a field…did you?” Charlotte asked.


End file.
